general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Life After Death/Issue 2
"We're running out of food," Leslie said to herself as she started into the cupboard beside the fridge. All that was left were three cans of beans, one can of peas, and two packs of soup crackers. She put her hand out, but hesitated, deciding what she wanted. After a few seconds, she grabbed a pack of crackers and opened it. She pulled out about a dozen, and then put the rest back. Leslie walked through the doorway into the living room, where Devon was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Devon?" she called out. Devon looked up and smiled at her. "Oh, hey," he said. "What's up?" "We're running out of food. We only have a few cans and some crackers." "Yeah, I know. I was meaning to go out on another run to get some supplies." "Can I come this time?" "Leslie, you're only thirteen. It's dangerous out there, I don't want you getting hurt." "It's been three months, I've even had to kill a few that got too close to the house. I can handle myself." Devon thought for a moment. "Alright. We'll go first thing tomorrow." ---- The next day, after they woke up and cooked their beans in the fireplace in the living room, the two set off into the city for supplies. After about an hour of driving, they pulled into a convenience store in the outskirts. Off to the left, across the road, was a forest, and to the right was a road leading into a suburb. "Alright, you know how we do this, right?" Devon asked Leslie. "Yes," she replied. "We each take a flashlight and walk around, carefully, grabbing anything useful. If we hear anything, we run to the doors and call out to whoever's inside." "Good," Devon noticed her rolling her eyes. "Hey, I just want to keep you safe. I'd feel like a piece of shit if one of them got you because we didn't have a plan." "Whatever, let's just go in already." "Okay," the two stepped outside and approached the front doors of the convenience store. Devon pulled out two flashlights from his bag, and handed one to Leslie. They both turned theirs on, and entered the store. Devon went off to the right, while Leslie went to the left. "This place is untouched," Devon whispered to himself as he walked through the canned food and chips aisle. He grabbed about two dozen cans of soups and vegetables, putting them in his duffel bag. He walked to the end, where there were chips. He grabbed four bags, and put them in, as well. "Stale chips are still chips, I hope she'll eat them, though..." Meanwhile, Leslie walked past the drink section. She opened up one of the door, and grabbed a bunch of bottles of water, placing them in her bag. She looked over to the bread. It was a little moldy, but she figured the mold could be cut off, so she grabbed a few bags. She walked over to the candy isle, and looked around to make sure Devon wasn't around. Then, she went and grabbed a bunch of packages and put them in the bag. "What are you doing?" Devon said, lightheartedly, as he walked up behind Leslie. "Oh, uh, I just..." she mumbled in response. "It's okay, I'm sure the candy is still fine. It lasts a pretty long time. Don't eat it all at once, but don't leave it too long, it'll go bad." "Okay...thanks," there was a squeak coming from the back of the store, like a door opening. Devon motioned Leslie to go to the door, while he went to investigate. He turned around a corner, but tripped over something, and fell. Suddenly, the car horn started blaring, and Devon realized he landed on the panic button on his keys. As he fished for them in his pocket, he looked over and saw what he had tripped over: a dead body. It had a gunshot in it's head, and a pistol beside it. Devon pressed the panic button to turn the horn off, and grabbed the gun, noticing numerous bite marks on the body. He shivered, and got up, racing to the door. Behind him, he heard undead groans. He ran outside to Leslie, who was nervously standing by the car. "Hurry!" she said as she pointed behind the car, where about fifty reanimated corpses were marching down the road. "Oh shit," Devon mumbled to himself as he pressed unlock on the remote, and the two leaped into the car. They practically threw their bags in the back seat, and Devon started the car. He pulled back, and then sped down the road in the opposite direction that they came from. The road started to twist to the right, and Devon looked back to see how far they had gotten. "Good, we lost them," he said. "Look out!" Leslie screamed. Devon turned around, and saw three corpses nearly feet away from him. He spun the wheel to the left, crashing into the ditch. ---- Devon woke up with a pain in his head. He touched his forehead and felt blood, then he remembered what happened. He looked forward and saw that he had crashed into a tree, and knocked himself out. He looked back and saw Leslie, who was passed out as well. She had a bruise on her cheek from the crash. He saw a bunch of corpses banging at the back of the car. Luckily, none made it to the front, allowing them to escape. "Leslie," Devon said as he shook her. "Leslie!" She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "What? What's going on?" she said, visably confused. "Come on, we gotta go." "Go where?" "Away from here. We're surrounded, our only option is the forest. We'll find somewhere safe, I promise. Okay?" "Okay." "Now let's go. Grab your bag, and when I count down from three, we run outside. Three, two, one, go!" The two both opened their doors simultaneously, and ran into the forest. Devon still had the gun in his pocket, in case he needed it. The two of the ran for about 15 minutes, and as they neared a dense part in the forest, covered with short trees and brush, Leslie tripped, and cut her leg open on some wood that was sticking through the ground. "Ahh!" she screamed in pain, clenching her leg, which started to bleed all over her leg. "Shit, here," Devon said as he pulled a cloth out of the side pocket of his bag. He wrapped it tight around her leg, and the bleeding started to slow down. "Is that better? "Yeah, thanks" "I had that in there in case something like this happened." "Where now?" Leslie asked, as she stood up. "We can't just keep running." "I know. We need to look for somewhere to rest. A tent or something." After a moment, the two continued searching. They circled the area, desperately searching for some sort of shelter. They climbed down a steep cliff to where a river was. They bent down and took a quick drink, but before they could do anything, they heard the familiar noise behind them. Devon turned around, and saw one of them nearing the edge. Without thinking, he pulled out his gun and fired a shot. *BOOM* He stared at the dead body as it rolled over the edge, right to their feet. They started to hear the growls and moans all around them. "Fuck," Devon said. "Across the river, now!" he shouted at Leslie as the two leaped into the water. They slowly swam across and climbed onto the other side, where they were met by a small hoard of undead coming at them. The two darted to the right, where they met the same. They were surrounded. They had nowhere to go. Devon pulled out his gun again and fired all his rounds into their heads. *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* He pulled the trigger again, and heard a click. Empty. Dead. He knew they were going to die here, and it was all his fault. "Leslie," he started. "I'm so sorry this is going to happen to us. It's my fault, and I'm...I'm sorry. I love you." "I love you, too," she replied as she started to cry. "This is it." *BOOM* All of a sudden, they heard a gunshot, and one of the bodies closest to the two fell over, dead. Devon looked up and saw a woman with medium-length auburn hair holding a pistol. She fired two more shots, killing two more. A tall, black man with very short, black hair and a bit of a mustache, wearing a bright green jacket, sliced a fire axe into one of their heads, cutting it in half. He took two more down, and shorter, more muscular man with a rough face and bleach blond hair smashed one of the undead to death with a crowbar. "Come on!" the woman yelled as she cleared a path out of the hoard with her pistol. "We got the rest," the man with the fire axe said. "Get back to Eric, Emily, we'll be there in a second," the man with the crowbar said. Emily started running out of the forest, while Devon and Leslie sprinted after. The two men brutally beat the rest of the zombies to death, and then ran after the other three. They exited the forest several minutes later, and started running across a field. There, they saw three men and a young woman conversing by some tents and a fire. "Eric!" Emily yelled, and a man with short, red hair and a goatee turned around. "We have guests." Credits * * * * * * * * * Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of . *First appearance of . *First appearance of . *First appearance of . *First appearance of . *First appearance of . *First appearance of .